


A Heart Full of Love

by punkrocktaire



Series: E+R+Char [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU - Mordern Day New York, Enjolras is surprised, Fluff, Granatire blushes a lot, Kissing, M/M, R wants a baby, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire makes a confession and Enjolras is suprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Full of Love

New York in springtime was beautiful.

Breezy, relaxed, colourful, perfect for children to play, mothers to watch and gossip, and young couples like Enjolras and Grantaire to walk together, taking it all in.

They passed the swing sets nestled in a little corner of the park, hand in hand, and Grantaire rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

“I want one.” Grantaire sighed, watching the boys and girls swing back and forth through tthe air, pumping their legs to push themselves higher.

Enjolras chuckled and squeezed his hand, “What, a swing set? I'll buy you one.”

Grantaire lifted his head to look at Enjolras. “No. A baby.”

The blonde boy dropped his partners hand and backed away a bit, jaw slack in surprise. “A baby?” he asked a little incredulously.

Grantaire was blushing a red even deeper than Enjolras' leather jacket. “Um, yes? I've done a lot of research and I think it'd be so good for us and we'd be so good at it, you'd be so good at it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, we'll talk about it again in five years or ten years or never or-” Enjolras swooped in and kissed him quickly to calm him down and shut him up. “Sorry,” Grantaire dropped his gaze and twisted his hands, a nervous habit of his when he didn't have a pencil or brush to fill them.

“Hey,” Enjolras grabbed his chin and tilted it up to look into the darker haired mans eyes. He was biting his lip, the last symptom of Grantaire's nervousness. “I didn't say no. Let me do some thinking and research of my own. Having a child isn't something I ever really imagined for myself, and you just caught me off guard.” He smiled and kissed Grantaire once more, who let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“Okay.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

“I don't know. About six months I guess? I didn't want to say anything until after your graduation.”

“Really? You've wanted a child that badly?”

R glanced at the ground and then back up. “Yes. I just... My heart is so full of love, and I know yours is too. And we can share that love with one another, but how much better would it be to share it with a little boy or girl?”

Enjolras cocked his head to the side and grinned. “Is that a little bit of passion I detect?”

Grantaire blushed crimson again as a strong breeze blew his floppy curls askew. “Maybe. I really think we'd be so good at it. Raising a child together.”

“I think its a lovely idea,” Enjolras said, reaching up to right his boyfriends hair, “And I'll definitely think about it.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks before R plucked up the courage to ask again.

Grantaire was laying back on the couch, the blonde boy peeking up at him from between the dark haired mans legs, hands resting on his thighs.

“Enjolras...” Grantaire sighed as his boyfriend kissed up his thigh, curls brushing against his half hard cock.

“Hmm?” Enjolras lifted his head and massaged Grantaire's thighs. The artist was blushing once more. “What is it?” E wrapped his hand loosely around Grantaire, stroking lightly.

R gasped and swallowed hard before he began to speak again “I, um... have you though anymore about that thing we talked about?” Enjolras dropped his hand and raised his eyebrows quizzically. “At the park.” Grantaire blushed deeper still.

Enjolras smiled and tilted his head the way he always did when he was amused. “Having a baby?”

Grantaire groaned and flung an arm over his eyes, “Yes. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-”

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's hand and pulled it away, and moved beside him on the sofa. “Hey, it's okay. I have thought about it, yes. Why are you asking now?”

“You'll laugh if I tell you.”

“Maybe, but I'll listen, nonetheless.” 

“Other couples, when they do this,” he gestured to Enjolras' hand, stroking his hipbone, getting closer to his cock... “there's always a chance they'll have a baby, right? And I... I don't know... I guess it just made me think about having our own again...”

Enjolras smiled. “I'm not laughing. That's perfectly logical. You're adorable, you know that?”

Grantaire was grinning. “You don't mean that.”

Enjolras stood and straddled his boyfriends hips, grinding down onto him, grabbing his dark curls and pulling him into a kiss. R parted his lips to allow his Apollo to explore, but he pulled back with a laugh. “I do mean that. And guess what else.”

“What?” Grantaire asked, gripping his boyfriends hips and rolling his own, seeking friction.

Enjolras rolled his hips back into Grantaire's and rested their foreheads together, “I would be honored to raise a baby with you.”


End file.
